


Give and Take

by ThirstySpiders



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstySpiders/pseuds/ThirstySpiders
Summary: A self-indulgent BDSM piece. No plot, just smut.





	Give and Take

Kurapika gasped as sweat dripped down his neck, leather straining against his skin.

“Pika... how are you doing?”

He bit his his lip, panting as he arched his body upwards. He wanted release… but not yet…

“Pika…”

He could wait a little longer.

“Kurapika.”

The blonde blinked as the leather blindfold was tugged off his face, the light of the room invasively bright. A strong hand on his cheek anchored him back to reality as he looked up into the gentle brown eyes of his lover.

Leorio smiled at him. “You stopped responding.”

“I’m….I’m fine….” Kurapika insisted. “Green, we can go.”

Leorio shook his head. “Take a minute. Are you really okay?” Leorio ran his fingers gently across his cheek, continuing to bring Kurapika back down from his euphoria.

Kurapika took a slow, steady breath and took stock of his situation. He was in the middle of the bedroom he and Leorio shared. It was late afternoon so red light still streamed in through the window at a harsh angle on the beige carpet. Kurapika knelt on the floor wearing nothing more than a collar at his neck. Well, that and the ropes.

Criss-crossing over his body were several meters of red cotton cord, knotted with practiced patience by his lover. His legs were held apart in a kneel with the cord circling over his thighs and coming together at his ankles, pointing his toes towards each other. The rope wrapped back up between his legs, providing friction just short of satisfying before it looped up onto his chest and around his arms, ending at his wrists held above his head and attached to a chain hanging from the center of the room.

He experimentally wiggled his toes and fingers in their bindings. “My… extremities are tingling…” he admitted slowly.

Leorio cursed and pulled out the knife he kept strapped to his thigh, standing up so he could bring it to the knotted cord.

“You don’t have to cut it…” Kurapika began, but he knew it was needless. Leorio took Kurapika’s safety very seriously.

“Pika… when you stop responding, how am I supposed to know you’re okay?” He lowered Kurapika’s arms slowly and methodically untied the knots across his body.

“Sorry… lately things have been… stressful. But I want to keep going,” Kurapika insisted. Once the ropes had loosened around his body he stretched himself outward, allowing the blood to flow back into his denied limbs. He leaned forward, running his hands up Leorio’s chest before settling them loosely on his shoulders. Leorio wore just a pair of silk black slacks, loose clothing where Kurapika’s was restrictive.

“Mmhm,” the taller man grinned and wrapped his arms around Kurapika’s waist. “I just don’t think you’re in the headspace for bondage.”

Kurapika pulled himself closer to Leorio and kissed along his neck slowly. He could feel Leorio take a sharp breath as lips moved up to his ear. Kurapika bit teasingly into the skin of his ear, taking pleasure in the sharp gasp he drew from the other man.

“N-No fair, Pika… manipulating me with how goddamn crazy I am about you…”

“Green,” he murmured in his ear. “I want to keep going.”

Kurapika could almost feel Leorio considering his offer. He playfully began to slide his hands back down the other man’s chest and further over his groin to encourage the matter. Or he would have, if Leorio had not grabbed him roughly by the hair and yanked his head away from him. Kurapika gasped in delight, a smile spreading across his lips.

“We’ll play then, Pika. But by my rules.”

Kurapika could feel his arousal growing. He loved when his sweet, soft lover took control of him. Possession of him. “Y-Yes,” he breathed, shutting his eyes.

Leorio let go of him and stood up, crossing the room to sit in a plush armchair. He watched him for a moment, considering what to do with his beautiful lover. “On your hands and knees. Here, Pika.”

Kurapika fell to his hands obediently, crawling across the room to sit before him. He wanted to reach out and touch, but that was not their game.

Leorio reached to the left of the chair and into their bedside table. Kurapika watched expectantly, wondering what he would choose.

With a flash of silver and the clink of metal, a sturdy cock ring and a bottle of lube was tossed in front of Kurapika’s feet.

“Put it on.”

Kurapika picked up the ring, watching Leorio from beneath his lashes. Leorio was watching him with a finger on his cheek and that smile that really only came about when they were playing. That possessive curve of his lips and that look in his eyes… Kurapika was certain no one else had ever seen this side of Leorio. Only Kurapika brought it out of him.

He took the small bottle of lube and poured some over his fingers, slathering it on the ring. The lubricant was necessary as he was still semi-hard from their earlier activities. Under Leorio’s eyes, he pressed the ring to his scrotum and slipped each ball into the ring. Adding a bit more lube for good measure, he took his cock and pushed it through to join his balls. The tightness made him gasp. He was usually completely flaccid when he wore this.

“Kurapika, eyes on me,” came the gentle command.

He opened his eyes to look at his lover, satisfied with the erection he could see growing in the silken trousers. Leorio took in a breath as they made eye contact, and Kurapika could tell by his lover’s expression that his eyes must have gone red.

“How are you doing?” He asked the Kurta.

“Green,” he breathed.

Leorio seemed satisfied with that answer. “Still have lube on your fingers?”

Kurapika nodded.

“Put one finger inside of yourself.”

“I’m still stretched from earlier-”

“Pika.” The tone held more warning.

Kurapika swallowed and nodded. He took a finger and pushed it inside, rubbing and stretching his entrance.

“How does it feel?”

“Green.”

“Good. Then you may add another. Slowly.”

Kurapika shut his eyes and pushed a second finger in. The stretch was more intense than he expected. “Y-Yellow,” he admitted.

“Turn around, display yourself, and take your time,” Leorio said, his voice husky.

Kurapika wanted to keep his eyes on his lover, but he moved his body around and lay down on the floor, ass up as he pushed two fingers inside himself. He could not see Leorio but he imagined his eyes on him as he fucked himself with his own fingers, moving and stretching himself wider. In his mind’s eye he could see Leorio covering his mouth at the sight of him, his cock swollen at the knowledge that only he got to see him this way. Through Leorio’s eyes, Kurapika knew he was beautiful.

“Ready for a third?” Leorio’s voice came strained, adding to Kurapika’s inner fantasy.

“Yeah…” he groaned. “May I?”

“Go… Go ahead.”

With a third finger added, he began to fuck himself in earnest. He knew that was what Leorio wanted (he had ringed him, after all). Kurapika’s fingers brushed against his prostate and he let out a cry, pushing into that spot over and over. He quickly grew rock hard as the metal tightened into place around him. It was uncomfortable and immovably tight. Every hit inside himself brought him closer, but frustratingly far away from completion. He loved it.

“Stop.”

All at once, Kurapika pulled his hands away with a cry. His cock pulsed in need and he was so goddamn sensitive. Even the rough scratch of the carpet against his skin made his head swim.

Leorio gave no further command and in his position Kurapika could not determine what he was thinking. It felt impossibly long, this silence.

“Leorio… I need-”

“No speaking.”

He shut his mouth and and pressed his forehead against the carpet, pounding down a fist as his body quaked and shook. How long would he leave him here? Then came the sound of silk sliding over skin and the creak of the chair. “You may turn around.”

Kurapika moved quickly and sighed at the sight of Leorio. His pants had come off and he sat naked in the chair, his erection hard and ready. Leorio’s expression was still calm as he looked down at him, but Kurapika could see the slight hitch in his breathing. “Come here,” Leorio said, holding out a hand. His already husky voice was lower than normal. “Bring the bottle.”

Kurapika rose, the motion causing his bound cock to stretch in a way that made his head swim pleasantly. He moved to straddle his lap and handed Leorio the bottle of lube. Leorio took one of Kurapika’s hands and opened the bottle, pouring it over his fingertips. Quickly, the blonde began to run his fingers over his lover’s hardened cock, earning a groan from the taller man.

“Please Leorio…” he begged him. “Please, let me…”

Leorio nodded slowly, the strain of his desire showing on his face.

This was what Kurapika had been waiting for. He lifted his hips up and positioned himself over Leorio’s cock, lowering himself slowly onto him. Leorio was large and familiar and filled him up completely.

“How-… ah… how are you-”

“Green. Green green green….” Kurapika moaned, pressing his forehead against his lover’s.

Leorio brought up a hand and put it on the back of Kurapika’s neck, pulling him down in a brief kiss. When they parted, he moved his hands down Kurapika’s sides to settle on his hips. With careful strength, Leorio pushed Kurapika up and let him fall back down on top of him causing Kurapika to cry out in pleasure.

From there, Kurapika took control, bouncing up and down on top of his lover like a possessed creature. A million times he could have cum but every time the uncomfortable stretch of metal over his cock stopped him. Tears reached his eyes as he gripped Leorio’s shoulders. “Leorio… I’m… I can’t…”

“You’re-… ah… you’re doing incredible…” Leorio groaned, cupping his cheeks with his hand and bringing his head down enough to kiss the tears away. “You can do it…”

Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut as he felt one of Leorio’s warm hands wrap around him and began pumping in tune to his thrusts. His other hand pulled his head to his shoulder so the doctor could whisper into his ear, “<I love you.>”

The sound of his native language always surprised Kurapika, even though it was not uncommon for Leorio to speak it while they were together. Kurapika came hard, his orgasm finally pushing through the restrictive metal ring and rocking his whole body. He practically screamed out Leorio’s name as he spilled white on the two of them. Leorio joined him soon after, filling Kurapika up to the brim.

The Kurta fell forward against Leorio’s chest, the two of them gasping and groaning on the armchair. After a few moments of settling down from the euphoria, Leorio reached down, gently took the ring off his lover’s now-flaccid cock, and tossed it to the carpet. Kurapika groaned and pressed his face against Leorio’s neck. “Shit…” he murmured against skin. “That was a bit rough…” A satisfied smile spread across his lips.

“Ah, you think that was hard for _you_ ? Do you have any idea what it is like watching you ride me and _not_ cum? I was the one truly suffering…”

“Maybe next time…” Kurapika walked his fingers over Leorio’s chest. “ _You_ can wear the ring.”

His flirtation was rewarded with a chuckle as Leorio reached up and carefully undid the collar at his neck, pulling that off as well. “If you want,” he said, “but what do you want right now?”

Kurapika lifted up his face to look at him, meeting his brown eyes happily. “I’m thinking… a shower… then take out and pajamas. And you spoiling me the rest of the evening.

Leorio grinned. “That sounds… just perfect.”

Kurapika lay back down against Leorio, shutting his eyes as the man picked up his cell phone to order delivery. _Perfect._ Here, with him, Kurapika could not help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> So I happened to see [this amazing fanart](https://twitter.com/i_chi_man/status/979873378373955584) and just couldn't stop thinking about it. I don't normally write Leopika, so I hope this enjoyable!


End file.
